Spandam
Spandam is the leader of the CP9 in One Piece. He is a cowardly Government Agent who would do anything for his own being. He is the main antagonist in the Enies Lobby Saga but the main threat is really his right hand man, Rob Lucci. History Years ago, Spandam, along with his CP5 agents at the time, was sent to Water 7 to uncover the blueprints to an ancient weapon known as Pluton that is able to destory the world. Spandam knew that Tom had the blueprints but the fisherman shipwright claims he doesn't have the blueprints and sends Spandam on his way. However, Spandam is displeased even more so that Tom is going to be let go despite being involved for buliding the ship Oro Jackson for the Pirate King Gol D. Roger. Spandam then sets up a plan that involves him using his CP5 agents to steal Franky's (going by Cutty Flam at the time) battle ships and attacks the judicial ship. Spandam's plan manages to work as he is able to frame Tom and his shipwrights (Iceburg and Franky) for the crime. Tom manages to punch Spandam away but this only urges the Marines to tranquilize Tom. Jorge then orders the Marines to let go of Iceburg and Franky and take Tom on board the Puffing Tom where he will be taken to Enies Lobby to be executed. Soon, Spandam is pistol whipped by Franky scarring his face for life and Spandam orders the Marines to take him down. Franky manages to get away but soon reappears in the front of the Sea Train Puffing Town. However, Franky ends up getting run over much to Spandam's delight and continue on to Enies Lobby. Personality At most times, Spandam can be very clutzy and tends to spill his hot coffee on himself. He also has the habit to get hurt making him mostly a comedic villian like Buggy. However, Spandam can be malicious especially at times when he is gloating over his opponents. Spandam would even hit Robin which is an act that even disgusts Rob Lucci himself. Abilities Spandam, despite being the leader of CP9, is the weakest member with him even being weaker than a common Marine. However, Spandam makes up for it by being very manipulative as he managed to trick the people of Water 7 and Jorge into thinking Tom was the one that attacked the judicial ship. Spandam also wields a sword called "Funkfreed" that actually "ate" a Devil Fruit known as the Zo Zo no Mi which is a Zoan based Devil Fruit that allows the sword to transform into either an elephant hybrid or a full elephant. Trivia *Spandam's mask may be a reference to the mask worn by former WWE wrestler Mick Foley's alter ego Mankind. *Spandam is based on a panda given the animal theme of One Piece. Category:Non-Action Category:Swordsmen Category:Recurring villain Category:Cowards Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:One Piece Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Liars Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Dimwits Category:Control Freaks Category:Sadists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Lawful Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Scarred Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Strategic Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Abusers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Greedy Villains Category:Flashback villains Category:Minion